Family Movie Night, or Christmas Fluff
by ICanStopAnytime
Summary: Eric and Tami Taylor visit their daughter and son-in-law for Christmas. A light one-shot.


** You can find my books online at Amazon. I write under the penname MOLLY TAGGART. Current titles include _Roots that Clutch_ (novel), _Off Target_ (novel), _Out of Rhythm_ (novella), and _The Caterer's Husband_ (novella). I hope you will try one! The Kindle version of _Roots that Clutch_ will be on sale for just 99 cent 12/1-12/8!**

Family Moive Night  
><em>A Christmas Fluff Piece<em>

Tami scooted closer to her husband in bed and kissed his earlobe. "Want to fool around?" she whispered.

"No," he answered. He was lying on his back, staring at the opposite wall, and his body felt strangely rigid against hers.

"No?" she asked, lifting herself up to look down at him. "Are you serious? No?"

She turned to follow his eyes and saw that he was staring at one of Matt's large sculptures, which was standing on the floor against the opposite wall. The city light that leaked through the window highlighted it. They were lying on a futon couch that folded down into a bed and that had been placed in Matt's studio so it could double as a guest bedroom. Gracie was asleep in their grandson's room, and Matt and Julie were comfortably ensconced in the third bedroom of the Saracens' new apartment. The Taylors were visiting for the Christmas holiday.

"It's creepy," Eric said.

"Yeah, it is," Tami agreed. "I guess if you keep staring at it, it would be kind of hard to get in the mood."

"It's …I don't know what's going on in that thing. His face is …it makes me feel like I've done some horrible deed and I'm going to have to pay for it."

Tami nodded. "I think you put your finger on it. But, you know, I think that was probably the effect he was going for."

"Why doesn't he just sculpt naked women?" Eric asked. "See, this is the problem with modern art. Modern art is what happens when men stop thinking about naked women and convince themselves they have a better idea."

"Is that so?"

"But there is no better idea."

"Is that so?" she asked again, this time straddling him and taking off her T-shirt with one fluid motion.

He was momentarily distracted by the vision, but then he peered around her at the sculpture. "It's really, really creepy," he said.

"Then throw a sheet over it," she grumbled.

"Damn," he said, lifting her gracefully off of him with his strong arms and then sliding off the bed. He yanked the sheet from underneath the blanket and draped it over the sculpture. "Why is it that the _only_ time you're seriously horny is also the only time it happens to be inconvenient?" He adjusted the sheet to make sure the sculpture was mostly covered.

"It's not inconvenient," she said. "There's a bed. There's a closed door. There's nothing inconvenient about it except that you can't seem to get your head in the game."

He laughed, "Oh, I'll get my _head_ in the game." His laugh grew lower. "I'll very gladly get my _head_ in the game."

"Oh, Lord, Eric, you are so juvenile sometimes."

"You said it."

"I didn't mean it like that."

He crawled back onto the bed where she was lying and put a knee on either side of her. He bent down to kiss her and then asked, "You gonna flip your coin? You gonna flip your coin and start this game?"

"Why? What are you calling, Coach? Heads or tails?"

He pressed his lips against her ear and started to murmur his answer, but as he did so, he caught sight of another sculpture. "Oh God," he groaned, and not with pleasure. "That one's even creepier."

Tami shoved him off of her, and he rolled over on his side to her left. She reached for her shirt and put it back on.

"Hey!" he protested. "Hey! What are you doing that for?"

"I don't think you're going to get past those sculptures, Eric."

"Oh, I'll get past them." He rolled completely onto his back and closed his eyes. "I'll just be sure not to look at anything. I'll just lie here and keep my eyes closed and let you have your way with me."

Smiling, she leaned down to kiss him. She saw his lips curve into a smile. But before she could press her mouth firmly against his, she was laughing uncontrollably. Finally she got a handle on her laughter and just curled up against him, one leg draped over his.

"I'm not getting any tonight, am I?" he asked.

"I don't think so."

They were quiet for awhile, and then she said, "You're right. They are creepy."

"So you don't get them either, do you? It's not just me? I'm not an idiot?"

"I really like his etchings, though."

"Me too."

"Hey, babe?" Tami asked.

"Yeah?" Eric opened his eyes and looked into hers, which were reflecting the street light from the window.

"You want to have sex under the Christmas tree? You know I love doing that, with all those beautiful lights…"

"And none of those creepy sculptures?"

"Yeah. Everyone's a sleep. You want to?"

"I don't know. What if someone walks in on us?"

"Everyone turned in an hour ago. I'm sure they're all asleep." She slid a hand suggestively underneath his t-shirt and kissed his earlobe. In a sultry voice, she whispered, "Please."

She didn't have to ask him again. As they went out the bedroom door, clad in their sweats and T-shirts, Eric trailing behind her with a blanket, they encountered Matt and Julie, standing in the living room a few feet from the Christmas tree, also holding a blanket. The two couples looked at one another, frozen in place.

Finally, Matt broke the uncomfortable silence. "Uh…uh…we were just about to watch _A Christmas Story_."

"Yeah," said Julie hastily. "Yeah. We have it on DVD. Want to join us?"

Tami looked at her husband. Eric looked back at her. "Why not?" Eric muttered. "Why not continue the Christmas tradition?" He, Tami, and Julie had watched the movie annually from the time she was 12 until the time she left home.

The couples settled onto opposite ends of the long, curving couch, scooted beneath their blankets, and began to watch the movie in the glow of the lights from the Christmas tree.

"You aren't upset I have a blanket?" Matt asked his father-in-law with a wry smile.

Julie began chuckling, and Eric turned a heavy gaze Matt's way. Tami covered her mouth, but could not suppress her laugh. They were all recalling Eric's zealous protection of Julie when she and Matt first began dating.

"I wouldn't have been then either," Eric said, "if you had let me watch the movie with y'all."

"I'm surprised you didn't try, babe," Tami teased him.

Eric stretched out an arm around his wife. She leaned back against him. He turned his gaze from Matt back to the television screen. "This is great," he said. "I like this. Family movie night."

Julie nodded from the other end of the couch. "Family movie night," she repeated, resting her head on Matt's shoulder. "Not bad. Not bad at all."

THE END


End file.
